


A Touch of Love

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Lulias, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreWARNING:  mature (putting in case it is.)Genre: romancePairing: Luca/EliasSummary: um... Elias tries to be more open and this how it goes (okay my fanfic sucks.... oh my why am I still writing this?)One Shot





	A Touch of Love

Elias Goldstein was walking in the courtyard one day all bored and had no idea that Luca Orlem was watching him at all. He just took out a bag of chocolate and started to eat that.

Luca Orlem seemed to be pleased at this sight, but didn't want to spoil anything even if he was hiding in some random bush. 'Oh so he likes eating chocolate'? Luca asked himself in his mind.

Elias Goldstein licked his fingers and then noticed that Liz was running over to him. So he looked about, but not like there was much time to hide anywhere.

Liz Hart ran over towards Elias smiling and stuff, the usual about her. “Oh hey, Elias!” She said still smiling.

“Hi Liz...” Elias Goldstein answered, as he hoped he had got all the chocolate off his hands now.

“Want to know why I am happy?” Liz Hart asked him.

“I guess?” Elias Goldstein asked.

“I asked Joel if he would go out with me and he said yes.” Liz Hart replied as she jumped up and down now.

“Um... glad to hear.” Elias Goldstein replied out, as he didn't know how to answer.

Luca Orlem oddly overhearing this odd conversation, just kept silent in the bush here. Oddly he must have stealth or something...

Liz Hart smiled, before she waved bye to Elias. “Bye now!” She said excited.

Elias Goldstein didn't even reply back this time, he just waved as Liz ran off finally. Though he over heard laughter coming from close by. He went over to a bush to find Luca there of all people... why did it have to be him for?

“Oh hey prince Elias!” Luca Orlem replied as he came out from hiding.

“I am not a PRINCE!” Elias Goldstein seemed to yell out. “Also how long have you be hiding there?” He asked.

“Long enough and you sure look like one.” Luca Orlem pointed out.

“Great... well wish you would stop teasing me.” Elias Goldstein replied, crossing his arms.

“Why should I do that?” Luca Orlem asked him.

“Because... never mind.” Elias Goldstein said, as he soon turned around and started to walk away.

“Hey, hold up. I want to know what got into you?” Luca Orlem asked, as he went close to Elias now.

“I won't tell you anyhow!” Elias Goldstein tried to make that clear, which probably didn't work.

“Are you lonely?” Luca Orlem asked with a slight tease.

“Why should you care anyhow?” Elias Goldstein asked, as he quickly walked off this time.

Luca Orlem just followed him as he was quick to catch up too anyhow. Though he oddly took Elias's hand this time, as Luca glanced down to what he just had done here. 'Why am I holding his hand for? Also... why is my heart beating like mad when I did such a simple task'? He asked in his mind.

Elias Goldstein soon stopped in his tracks when he felt his hand being taken by someone, but not just anyone... it had to be Luca... he grumbled now as he pushed Luca's hand off of his own. Though, he now felt bad about this.

“What are you doing?” Luca Orlem asked him slowly.

“I don't want to talk with you!” Elias Goldstein snapped a bit, as he just ran off now.

Luca Orlem watched as he left not sure what to make of any of this, plus what just happened a moment ago? Though he gulped now, 'Did, he?' He asked himself in his mind. “No, I shouldn't be thinking such things.” He said to himself, but he hoped that one day he will win Elias's heart... also he didn't really want him to leave. Why did Elias run off for?


End file.
